


Tea, Milk & Honey

by demonbunnies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunnies/pseuds/demonbunnies
Summary: Nervously stumbling her way through life and love, Ginny somehow manages to propose to Luna through the use of forgetfulness and sheer idiocy.Title from the song of the same name by Oh Pep!





	Tea, Milk & Honey

Luna lay haphazardly on the bed in a tangle of sheets and gazed, through sleep clouded eyes, at her lover, who was walking to the dresser across the room. Ginny was a sight to behold: naked, and flawed, and utterly human. Her skin was soft and radiant, the morning sun grazed her back revealing a scatter of freckles and blemishes that only served to make Luna wish to return her fingers to her lover’s body and memorise the sight. In the sunlight, Ginny’s messy hair appeared golden and valuable as it fell down her shoulders and caressed her spine. As she took this sight in, her mind still fuzzy from tiredness, Luna took in a tender breath as she realised that there had never been, and will never be, anything so beautiful as her lover.

Ginny stumbled slightly on the abandoned clothes on the floor, causing Luna to snort as Ginny’s limbs flailed slightly before she could balance herself. She turned around, flush with embarrassment, to glare half-heartedly at Luna.

“Stop laughing at me!” Ginny said with a pout, that began transforming into a small smile against her will, as she bent down to pick up the offending item of clothing. She tossed it at Luna’s still laughing face, making her squawk delightfully. She continued her trek to their rickety wardrobe, shuffling through it until she produced a baggy t-shirt.

She pulled the shirt over her head as she walked over to Luna, who had thrown the unwanted clothes back onto the floor. Ginny reached the bed and straddled her girlfriend, kissing her briefly on the lips and pulling back with an adoring smile.

“Shall I go make my wonderful girlfriend breakfast?” Ginny asked as she delicately touched Luna’s face, running a hand over her cracked lips.

“Hm, yes, you do that, whilst I go and water the snargaluffs. They don’t seem to like being left waiting too long.” Raising her head to meet Ginny’s, Luna pressed another kiss to her lips.

The two eventually arose, parting from one another to begin the motions that summer’s day. Inside the stone cottage, utensils began whizzing around the kitchen, rushing to meet their required positions as Ginny charmed them to begin stirring in the porridge ingredients. On the table a knife was chopping up apples next to a large bowl of proving dough from the night before. Ginny emptied the bowl’s contents onto the wooden table that had dusted itself with flour and began shaping the dough into rolls. Music emanated from the old CD player on the counter with Bowie’s _Let’s Dance_, forcing Ginny to sway and hum the lyrics, despite the fluttering of her heart and the twist in her stomach.

The tinny trumpet sounds floated out the small open window, to the garden outside, which appeared wild and overgrown: an array of colour woven with a rich green as plants had sprung up everywhere they could. There was all manner of foliage, magical and muggle, herb and vegetable, separated only by a thin winding path through the middle. A row of golden Niffler’s Fancy moved side to side to the beat. The snargaluffs were next to the crumbling dry-stone wall at the bottom of the garden, where Luna stood (at an almost reasonable distance from the irritated plants) in a green sundress with a large wreath of vine and berries precariously balanced on her head in order to show the plants that she was one of their own. She was absentmindedly tossing bread and water at the ravenous plants as she thought about the possibilities of expanding the garden to fit the thestral foal the magizoologist at the market was trying to find a home for.

“Luna” Ginny called out the window, “Food’s ready!”

Soon they were sat at the wobbly dining table eating their bowls of porridge. In one hand Luna held that week’s copy of _The Quibbler_, in the other a spoon, her head still adorned with the extravagant wreath. Ginny looked up from her food to gaze at Luna, she couldn’t believe that today was the day, the day she was finally going to do it. Looking at Luna, she felt absolutely certain in her resolution, but a creeping fear was upon her that it would all go wrong. It wasn’t that they hadn’t talked about marriage before, but it had always been more of a whimsical fantasy than a certainty. She was struck between her desire for everything to go perfectly, to shower Luna in all the gifts and romancing that she deserved, and her knowledge that Luna would probably much prefer something mundane and flawed than any of the cliché ideas she’d had. In some ways that made it worse: Luna was unconventional and so Ginny had no guidelines to work from. Usually Ginny would be perfectly happy to throw convention to the wind, but a _proposal_ was meant to be a big deal and she had no idea of what she was doing. What if Luna said no? Or thought Ginny was going too fast?

In all her racing thoughts, Ginny hadn’t realised that she had been shovelling her food way to quickly. Her spoon made a loud _clink_ against the bottom of the, now empty, bowl.

“Um,” Ginny coughed out, causing Luna to look up from her article about niffler massages being a cure for acne, “I’m going into town soon to pick up a few ingredients for supper. Anything you’d like me to pick up?” _Other than the engagement ring that I hope you will accept as yours_, Ginny added mentally.

“Oh! Yes, we’ve run out of mandrake root. If you could pick some up from the apothecary that would be wonderful. I’ve been thinking about making some pepperup potion before the cold season comes back.”

Ginny hummed her assent as she got up and placed her bowl and the used dishes in the sink, whereby they began washing themselves. She returned to the bedroom to properly get dressed and pick up her wallet, fluttering around quickly as she was filled with a nervous energy. She retuned to Luna in order to kiss her briefly on the cheek.

“The bread will pop out the oven in about half an hour, so don’t do your crystal cleansing in the kitchen, unless you’re up to dodge incoming bread missiles.” Chuckling to herself, half out of amusement and half out of anxiety, Ginny moved away towards the floo.

“Don’t worry, I won’t get in the bread’s way.” Luna replied smiling slightly, but a flash of concern crossed her complexion, “Take your broom to town, sunshine, it will help to rid you of all those antsy wrackspurts that seem to be congregating around you.” Ginny cursed herself at how well Luna knew her, of course she could tell something was wrong at how frantic Ginny was acting this morning. What a brilliant start to the day…

* * *

Flying always helped Ginny to relax: the winds whipping around her, having to focus solely on the broom and where she was going, along with the fantastic sense of freedom flying always created, completely cleared her mind of all troubles. As with most good things, the fly to the nearby town was over way too quickly. She landed on the cobbled street, walking forward slowly to re-adjust herself to life on the land, swinging her broom over her shoulder to carry it on her back with the embroidered strap that Luna had sewn years ago as a gift.

After walking for a few long minutes, heart hammering in her chest because _she was really doing this_, she came upon the jewellers. It was a small shop, with peeling brown paint on the outside, with a weather-beaten sign hanging above the door that said _'Thea’s Trinkets'_ underneath a charmed image of a stickman jumping through a swinging necklace. Ginny pushed the stiff door open, triggering a chime to go off, and walked past the boxes upon boxes of all sorts of jewellery and ornaments to the counter at the back.

“Ginerva, darling!” The stocky woman behind the desk, Thea Bulbershot, cried enthusiastically, “I’ve been awaiting your arrival all morning! What took you so long?” Thea’s accusative question lost much of its weight when Ginny looked to the clock fixed on the wall to find that it was only 10am.

“I’ve been quite worried this morning is all.” Ginny replied reluctantly, wringing her hands together.

“I’m sure, I’m sure… Anyone would be a fool to turn you down though, my lovely.” She reassured as she brought a small wooden box out of a drawer, “Well then, here it is! I just finished the charm work last night.”

Ginny picked the box up with gentle fingers, afraid to even touch, and opened it up. Inside, nestled in a blue cushion, was an intricately carved ring. The ring was thin and formed of silver strands with little leaves and flowers blossoming off. It was charmed to always snuggly fit its wearer.

“It is beautiful…” Ginny felt slightly lost for words, “Thank you, Thea… she’s going love it.”

“Oh, I am glad! It was an absolute pleasure to craft,” Thea beamed, “Are you ready to pay, dearie?”

Ginny paid and left immediately, smiling widely the entire ride home as she thought of nothing else but how perfect the ring will look on Luna’s long fingers and what her face will look like when she reveals the ring to her. It wasn’t until she was right on her doorstep that she remembered that she had not bought any of the groceries she said she was going out to get. Hoping Luna wouldn’t notice, Ginny entered the cottage.

She put down her broom in the entrance way, and made her way through the house, eventually finding Luna in the back room, bent over a cauldron filled with a grimy green liquid. She took a moment to admire her – Luna’s blonde hair was tied back in a messy bun, her cheek was smeared with dirt, her face scrunched up in focus. And Ginny was wholeheartedly, blessedly in love with her.

“Hi.” Ginny interrupted with a cheeky smile, “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Hello to you too sunshine,” Luna rolled her eyes fondly and stopped stirring the potion to look up at her girlfriend. “I will need that mandrake root soon, so it’s good you’re back so soon.”

Oh, _merlin’s arse_. She had forgotten the blasted mandrake; how could she have been so forgetful?

“Ah. The mandrake root, yes, that… I might have accidently forgotten to get any?”

Luna quizzically glanced her over, concerned, “You don’t usually forget things like that. What’s been going on with you today? There seems to be a wrackspurt overstaying their welcome…”

Ginny didn’t know how to respond. How does she explain that she had come back from town with absolutely nothing she said she was going out to get? Her emotions had been through so many ups and downs that morning alone, that she felt disorientated and her ability to think coherently had left her somewhere along the way. Dumbfounded, she stared at Luna, who’s expression was filled with so much care and concern, and blurt out the only thing on her mind.

“Marry me.”

Luna’s eyes had gone impossibly wide. Ginny’s reflected them when she realised what she had just said.

“Oh hell, oh merlin, I haven’t even got the ring out…”

“Ring?!” Luna exclaimed loudly.

Ginny thumbled with her pockets before producing the small box. She approached Luna and wobbled down onto one knee, opening the box towards her.

“What I meant to say was: Luna Lovegood you are the most wonderful, most brilliant witch I have ever been blessed to meet and I love you so much more than I can ever say,” She stopped to take in a shaky breath, “Would you do me the honour of being my wife?”

Luna jumped towards her, bringing Ginny up to meet her by the shoulders and embraced her tightly.

“Yes! Yes! Of course, sunshine, of course I would.” She began peppering Ginny’s face with little kisses, “I love you so much, I feel as if my heart may explode.”

In a twist of ironic fate, the potion behind them exploded with a loud pop, splattering them in green gunk. They both fell into a fit of giggles against each other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my self-indulgent projection of a fic! I love my cottage witch wives with all my heart.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought if you've the time :)


End file.
